


Camilla

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: AMV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Owaranai michi<br/>Ayumu bokutachi<br/>Soba ni itte ne zutto zutto zutto...<br/>'saa iko'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camilla

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Camellia by Dazzle Vision.


End file.
